Talk the Talk
by texaswookie
Summary: Buffy and Oma having a quote off. Who can confuse who first? Nominated Best Portrayal of Buffy 2010 at Twisting the hellmouth


Don't Own Stargate and I don't own BTVS.  
I Also don't own any of the Quotes used by Buffy and if Oma's are similiar to anything then it was a mistake as I came up with those on my own. 

* * *

Buffy Summers sighed as she worked on her tour of the Stargate. She had to admit that the place was kind of cool. All of the soldiers and their toys were kind of interesting as well. She thought to herself as she followed Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill around the base. "So, when does the action happen around here or do you have to go off world to get into a really good fight?" She questioned them with interest.

"Eager to get started?" Jack asked her with a smile as he led her into a large room.

"What can I say, I'm the Slayer and I'm the best there is at kicking ass. The sooner we get the fighting started and show them that we're not to be messed with the happier that I'll be. So what if they've got all sorts of fancy guns it'll make kicking their asses all that much more fun." She told him. Jack chuckled while Daniel rolled his eyes at the girl that seemed to be as violent as Jack was.

Before they could continue their tour of the facility a flash of light blinded them as a woman in robes appeared before them all. "It takes but one blow to fell the mighty." Oma informed the slayer sagely as she observed the group before her.

Buffy grinned at the figure while SG1 merely looked at the girl curiously and waited to see what she would do to the Ascended being that was talking about how weak she might be compared to the Goual'd. Her response to the figure surprised everyone. "Getting hit motivates me. It makes me punish the guy more. A fighter takes a punch, hits back with three punches."

The woman nodded in acceptance. "Gentle on the water you must be though for to tread where those that fear is unwise."

Buffy kept her grin as she began walking around the still figure eagerly before she shot back at the figure. "That's why you got to float like butterfly and sting like a bee."

Oma raised her eyebrow at the casual response to her warning. "Flying into the wind the bird fails, flowing with the wind does it emerge where it needs to be."

"Maybe but I'm a fighter, not a quitter." Buffy replied to the woman ignoring the smirking Jack as he listened with interest to the two go at it with sayings.

Oma smiled softly at the figure that was meeting her word for word. "The ant that stands before the elephant will still be crushed."

Buffy smiled sweetly at the metaphysical being as she stalked around her. "Its not about the size of the dog in the fight but the fight in the dog." She pointed out to her verbal sparring partner.

Oma conceded this fact before trying again. "The mountain is tall, to overcome it is beyond the power of the pebble that rests at its base."

Buffy shrugged at this not really caring that Daniel was looking horrified at the way she was talking to his old mentor who was telling her to quit while she was ahead. "I've always been a fighter. If you tell me I can't, I'll die trying to prove you wrong. I'm kind of crazy like that." She smirked at the woman as if daring her to keep it up.

Oma nodded as she met the challenge head on. "Even the mighty oak cannot take the constant pressure of the world though and must fall before the weight."

"Every fighter has one fight that makes or breaks him." Buffy replied her eyes glinting with power not about to back down when this woman thought that she could dictate to her what she should do.

"The darkness sees far and knows the inner heart like the parent watching over its young, it can know when the child shall act out and be prepared long before the unwary child is."

"Everybody's got a plan... until they get hit". Buffy snapped back winking at Graham who was watching the show off to the side Jack had obviously decided to call everyone up to listen to her as she went at it with robed woman.

"Failure is but on the tip of the blade to continue would mean doom." Oma tried as she watched the stalking figure as it moved around.

Buffy shook her head at this her eyes showing pity for the higher being. ''Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.'' Buffy said knowing that the person before her simply couldn't understand what it was that she was talking about.

"Stretching beyond your reach like the band means that you will be forced to return, to what you once were. Bowed down before that which is larger. That which the band tries to overcome in the end overcomes it."

"Only a man who knows what it is like to be defeated can reach down to the bottom of his soul and come up with the extra ounce of power it takes to win when the match is even." Buffy popped off at the woman.

"Stretched as you are, the answers lies not where you believe them to be. To find the answers that can be shown you must first seek them where they are. The teacher can but watch as the student begins to finally understand."

Buffy smiled back at the woman. "Just when you think you know the answers, I change the questions." She warned the woman.

"Like the grass, there are too many blades to count as they cover everywhere the grass continues for as far as you see." Oma continued not about to let this woman lead the tauri into their deaths.

"When two elephants fight, it is the grass that gets trampled" Buffy informed the woman.

"Peaceful is the one that flows through life and accepting of the beauties of the world. The heart knows the passion required to live in the world. To deny your passion of the living you deny yourself."

"There would be no passion in this world if we never had to fight for what we love."' Buffy mocked the woman as she told her what her inner peace cost her.

"The joyous victory will not be there. Like the darkness it shall make the path useless."

"Joy lies in the fight, in the attempt, in the suffering involved, not in the victory itself." Buffy spat wondering how this woman could so casually stand aside and let others do these things without at least trying.

"Belief is beyond the might of the warrior, faith in the truth is what must sustain you..

"That's the problem with religion: you beat your way past the clerics, fight your way through the demons, stand before the holy of holies, and when you rip away the veil, there's nothing there but a mirror"

"The dreamer always seems surprised when they are awoken."

"We fight, get beat, rise, and fight again. That's the nice thing about being a dreamer we can try, try again."

"You done yet?" Buffy asked curiously as she regarded the figure with interest. "I mean seriously, what's with all of the metaphors, couldn't you just speak like anyone else? If you talk like that all the time then I can imagine that it's kind of hard to keep friends around. Sometimes you need to let people see the real you instead of hiding behind that wall you got going. How can they trust you if you're going to act like that?"

Oma studied the girl for a moment before she began speaking again. This people's hearts are dull to the right and wrong, and their ears hear not open, and they have shut their eyes. They are unable to see hear or feel what is before them."

Daniel can you translate that one please. Jack requested of his friend.

Daniel nodded as he focused on what she had just said. "I believe she's saying that we've closed ourselves off or refuse to listen so she gives us puzzles that we can figure out and eventually understand what it that she's trying to tell us."

Oma sighed before she disappeared. There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone of the various soldiers began clapping for the Slayer that had used her own speech to talk with the woman and beat her at her own game of confusion that she normally left the people of the military base in. "Summer's I think that we can find a spot here for you. If for nothing else than to deal with her." Jack told the young woman who merely blushed at the applause she was getting.

"Huh, well what did you expect? I mean seriously I look so much better doing all of the wise sayings than she did of course I was going to win." Buffy told the man with a grin before she waltzed out of the room not noticing Daniel as he was in the process of beating his head against the wall to try and wipe the memory of what the Slayer had done to the woman from his mind. 


End file.
